sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dr. Eggman
thumb|200px "I am Doctor Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the world!" - Dr. Eggman' Dr. Eggman, ook bekend als Dr. Ivo Robotnik 'is de aartsvijand van Sonic the Hedgehog en de primaire schurk in de serie. Hij is in zijn meeste incarnaties een gekke geleerde met een obsessie voor robotica, die de wereld wilt overnemen en veranderen in Eggmanland. In sommigen heeft hij dit echter al gedaan, en regeert hij als een tiran (Badniks genaamd) te bouwen waarmee hij de wereld probeert te veroveren. Sonic probeert hem telkens te stoppen, waarmee hij Eggman altijd te snel af is. Hij is o.a. de maker van robots zoals E-123 Omega en Metal Sonic. Zijn grootste wens is het overnemen van de wereld en zijn eigen utopie te stichten, genaamd Eggmanland. Hij ziet zijn eigen ideeën als perfect en is erg egoïstisch. Ondanks dat hij een hekel heeft aan Sonic geeft hij toe hem te respecteren als een vijand. Ondanks dat hij erg gezet is is hij opvallend atletisch en is hij vrij sterk. Af en toe wordt hij geportretteerd met een robotarm, waardoor hij extra kracht heeft. Toch valt hij zijn vijanden vrijwel altijd aan met machines die hij zelf bestuurd, en gebruikt hij zijn lichaamskracht nauwelijks in gevecht. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) wil hij een prinses genaamd Elise ontvoeren. In dit spel is het onbekend of hij de wereld wil veroveren. Naam In de Amerikaanse versie van de spellen is Eggman's officiële naam Dr. Ivo Robotnik. In de Japanse versie heette hij altijd al Dr. Eggman. In Sonic Adventure werd besloten deze namen bij elkaar te voegen en werd Robotnik voortaan in de niet-Japanse games Dr. Eggman genoemd. Dit is alleen maar een geuzennaam dat als scheldwoord werd gebruikt door Sonic en zijn vrienden. Zijn officiële naam is nog steeds Ivo Robotnik, net zoals zijn familieleden 'Robotnik' heten. In enkele andere incarnaties heet hij Julian Robotnik, Julian Kintobor of Ivo Kintobor. Kintobor is 'Robotnik' achterstevoren gespeld en is soms de originele naam van Eggman, maar dit liet veranderen om zijn nieuwe identiteit te weergeven. Familie Van Eggman is bekent dat hij uit een familie van wetenschappers komt. Zijn grootvader was Gerald Robotnik en Maria Robotnik was zijn nicht. In Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog heeft hij ook een moeder, Momma Robotnik, en in Sonic SatAM een neef genaamd Snively. Uiterlijk Eggman's uiterlijk verandert in de loop van de franchise. Hij begon vooral als een dikke man met een grote snor, maar werd later langer en meer 'ei-vormig' dan dik. Zijn snorkleur veranderde van oranje naar bruinachtig. De snor van Eggman werd ook iets dunner. Hij heeft een grote rossige neus, een zonnebril en een extra lasbril op zijn voorhoofd. Zijn outfit bestaat meestal vooral uit de kleur rood. De rode jas die hij draagt lijkt op een tainingsjas. Eggman is erg lang en nog steeds dik. Televisieseries thumb|Dr. Robotnik zoals hij eruit ziet in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. thumb|Dr. Robotnik zoals hij eruit ziet in Sonic SatAM en Sonic Underground 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: In deze serie is hij een kinderachtige man die veel minder slim lijkt te zijn dan zijn navolgers. Hij heet nog Dr. Robotnik en heeft al overduidelijk een voorliefde voor robots, hoewel zijn creaties (met name Scratch, Grounder en Coconuts) vaak erg dom en incompetent zijn. Met deze robots probeert hij de wereld over te nemen en Sonic te vernietigen, hoewel dit nooit lukt. Deze Robotnik is de laatste jaren uitgegroeid tot een internetfenomeen. Zijn hulpjes in de serie zijn Scratch, Grounder en Coconuts. Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM): Ook deze Eggman heet Robotnik (voornaam: Julian) en heeft een afwijkend uiterlijk, hoewel deze versie veel kwaadaardiger en slimmer lijkt te zijn dan zijn voorganger. In tegenstelling tot de andere series heeft hij hier al de wereld overgenomen en probeert hij de Freedom Fighters, zijn enige last, voor eens en altijd te vernietigen. Tien jaar voordat het verhaal zich afspeelt heeft hij de stad overgenomen, de koning overworpen en de inwoners veranderd in robots. Hij werd door de bekende internetcriticus de Nostalgia Critic de 'coolste slechterik ooit' genoemd, vooral vanwege zijn stem, ingesproken door Jim Cummings. Zijn hulpje in de serie is zijn neefje Snively. Ook heeft hij een robotkip genaamd Cluck. Sonic Underground: 'Deze versie lijkt op zijn stem na veel op zijn SatAM-counterpart. Ook deze Robotnik heeft al de wereld overgenomen, hoewel hij alleen problemenmakers robotiseerd en zijn bevolking armoede lijdt. Hij komt in tegenstelling tot SatAM niet elke aflevering voor. Zijn hulpjes in de serie zijn Sleet & Dingo. 'Sonic X: 'Deze Eggman lijkt precies op zijn game-counterpart en is ook op wereldoverheersing uit. Ook zijn uiterlijk komt precies overeen. Hij blijkt wel een zachtere kant te hebben en is minder kwaadaardig dan in SatAM. Zo vindt hij dat gevangenen pijn doen te ver gaat. Zijn hulpjes in de serie zijn Decoe & Bocoe. Omdat dit een vrij nieuwe serie is heet hij hier gewoon Dr. Eggman. Hij lijkt hier iets ouder dan in de games vanwege zijn bril en mond. Ook net zoals in de games is zijn Engelstalige stemacteur Mike Pollock. In het Nederlands wordt hij door Just Meijer ingesproken. [[Sonic Boom (Tv serie)|'Sonic Boom]]: 'Net als de leden van Team Sonic ziet deze Eggman er een beetje anders uit. Zijn snor is korter en zijn rode jas heeft een gele zak waar hij het merendeel van zijn gadgets in bewaart. In het Nederlands wordt hij door Wiebe Pier Cnossen ingesproken (zijn Engelstalige stemacteur is nog steeds Mike Pollock). Zijn hulpjes zijn veel personages in deze serie, de bekendste hiervan zijn Orbot en Cubot, als iets mislukt maakt hij gebruik van die situaties om hen te beledigen. Hij noemt ze vaak 'onnozel', 'idioot' of 'incompetent', hoewel hij in de serie zelf ook minder slim is dan normaal. Hij wordt zelfs gezien als een antiheld, omdat hij soms met Sonic samenwerkt omdat zijn bollwerk in gevaar is of omdat Sonic opgeeft tegen vijanden die ook rivalen zijn van Eggman. Stripseries 'thumb|Robotnik's laatste gevecht (Sonic the Hedgehog editie 50)Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie): 'In de Archie Comics bestaan er twee versies van Dr. Robotnik. De eerste versie heette net als in SatAM Julian Robotnik en hij heeft dezelfde achtergrond. In de eerste edities zijn er veel overeenkomsten met de AoStH-Robotnik en heeft hij dezelfde domme robots, hoewel hij later uitgroeit tot de kwaadaardige Robotnik als in SatAM. Zijn verleden is beter uitgewerkt. Hij kwam uit een stad van Overlanders maar werd verstoten en sloot zich aan bij de Mobians in Mobotropolis tijdens de Great War. Nadat de oorlog gewonnen was stal hij met Snively de Roboticizer van Sir Charles Hedgehog en nam hij het Kingdom of Acorn over. Robotnik werd door Snively vernietigt na Operation: EndGame. Hierna bleef het een tijdje rustig, totdat een Robotnik uit een alternatieve dimensie op het podium verscheen. Dit was Robo-Robotnik, die later de naam Dr. Eggman aannam. Vanaf dat moment dient deze Eggman als de belangrijkste schurk van de serie. 'Sonic the Comic: 'In Sonic the Comic was Dr. Ovi Kintobor een goede geleerde en vriend van Sonic. Na een experiment waardoor Sonic veranderde in een blauwe egel met supersnelheid ging er iets mis en Ovi veranderde in de krankzinnig gestoorde Dr. Ivo Kintobor. Zijn uiterlijk kwam eerst overeen met de klassieke platformgames, dan AoStH-Robotnik en uiteindelijk iets Sonic Underground-achtig, maar groter en dikker. In de ''Robotnik Reigns Supreme verhaallijn absorbeert Robotnik zodoende Chaos-energie dat hij in een god met superkrachten verandert. Hij herschrijft de tijdlijn, een waarin Sonic niet bestaat, maakte een nieuwe gebeurtenis aan waarin Tails verdronken is en maakt dat sommige andere vrienden van Sonic zoals Porker en Knuckles hem dienen. Hij kan het echter niet laten Sonic terug te brengen om hem te traumatiseren, maar dit leidt uiteindelijk, na veel scenario's en folteringen, tot zijn ondergang doordat Sonic van zijn ego gebruikmaakt om hem zijn krachten terug te geven en Knuckles bij hem te voegen. Samen gebruiken ze de Grey Emerald om de tijdlijn de herstellen; Robotnik wordt uiteindelijk zo overladen met energie dat hij tot een sub-moleculair level gekrompen werd. Vrienden en vijanden '''Vrienden *Eggman Nega (rivaal) *Bokkun *Snively *Mephiles the Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog (soms) *Rouge the Bat (soms) Robots *Egg Pawn *Soild Pawn *Egg Knight *Egg Fighter *Egg Flapper *Bomb Flapper *Gun Flapper *Laser Flapper *Kiki *E-100 Alpha *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *E-121 Phi *E-10000R *E-10000G *Spina *Decoe & Bocoe *Scratch & Grounder *Coconuts *Sleet & Dingo *Motobug *Newtron *Bubbles *Chopper *Buzzer *Jaws *Caterkiller *Caterkiller Jr. *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *EggRobo Vijanden *Sonic the Hedgehog (aartsvijand) *Miles "Tails" Prower (aartsvijand) *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog (soms) *Rouge the Bat (soms) *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Chao *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel Gallery Bestand:Eggman_50.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:Eggmanclassic.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Bestand:EggmanSTH3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Bestand:Eggman16.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Bestand:Eggman_heroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:EggmanBattle2.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:Dr. Eggman.jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Bestand:AssetEggman1.jpg|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:EggmanEng.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:EggmanOlympisch.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' Bestand:Unleashed_eggman.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Bestand:Eggmanwinter.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:ASR_Eggman.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' en:Dr. Eggman de:Dr. Eggman es:Dr. Eggman ru:Dr. Eggman pl:Dr. Eggman fr:Dr. Eggman it:Dr. Eggman pt:Dr. Eggman ja:Dr. Eggman Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Mensen Dr. Robotnik Dr. Robotnik Dr. Robotnik Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Dr. Robotnik Dr. Robotnik Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Karakters